Padme's Execution
'The Chancellor has made his decision! The case Amidala v. Republic has come to a close!” Padme watched anxiously from her cell on Tatoinee where she had recently been taken from Jabba and detained by the Republic at their local base. She knew her fate rested upon this decision. n the hologram, Chancellor Valorum rose. He cleared his throat. “Padme Amidala has been found guilty of conspiring with the Trade Federation in an attempt to overthrow the Chancellor. She is sentenced to death to be carried out on Coruscant!” The senate let out a cheer. They had just rid the Republic of yet another rebel. What hadn't been told at her trial in senate was that Valorum had manipulated the case due to his knowledge of Padme’s plans to have Palpatine replace him as chancellor. And they never would know as long as Padme’s death sentence was carried out as planned. Of course, the citizens would like to see a traitor being punished. It would serve as Republic propaganda. All they had to do was release footage of her execution and galactic morale would skyrocket!' ' Padme broke down. She laid on the floor and cried. She went from respected senator to Jabba's prostitute to this. A prisoner on the Republic's deathrow. Just as she was finally beginning to process the fact that she would be put to death, numerous soldiers came to her cell and escorted her to a heavily guarded prisoner transport vessel. She was led to a cell and secured to the wall in the back. The hydraulic door slid shut and she was left in complete blackness. ' ' About an hour later, the ship landed on Coruscant. The guards led her out of the back of the ship, where she had entered. Padme squinted. After spending the whole trip in pitch black, the bright light was unbarable As she regained her vision, she saw they had landed in a prison complex. People yelled and screamed at her from just outside the fence as she was brought inside the building. She had no doubt that she was being broadcasted across the galaxy for everyone to see. After all, it wasn’t often the Republic had a convict sentenced to a punishment as harsh as hers. And never had they sentenced a former senator to death! Padme was led down a series of hallways until they reached one with rows of cells. The turned right at the end of the hallway and down a hallway labeled "Maximum Security Confinement Center”. She trembled at the thought that she would now be the one locked up in here, waiting for her certain death ' ' The guards led her to cell 45B67C. The room was plain except for two brackets. One on the floor and one on the ceiling. The guards stripped her naked and put her hands in the bracket above her head and her feet in the one below. Padme was humiliated. Her breasts were exposed for all to see and her butt the same. The guards hadn’t even at least given her something to cover her vagina, which was also exposed. She dangled there between the floor and ceiling, barely able to move her arms. ' ' About an hour and a half later, a guard walked in. ' ' “Padme, as you know, you are sentenced to death. Your execution will be carried out in two hours time in the prison yard. The method of your execution will be by firing squad. They will have low powered ammunition loaded to ensure a painful death. This method is subject to change based on behavior while in detainment.” With that, the guard walked out. Padme cried. She was going to die. There was no avoiding it. No Jedi swooping in to save her. No royal guard to help her escape. In two hours time she would be dragged out to the prison yard and be shot for the entire Republic to see. ' ' Another hour past. Finally, three guards opened her cell door and walked in. They released her bindings, causing her to fall to the floor. She was stodd up and binders were secured around her wrist behind her back. Her hair was done up into a short ponytail, presumably so it would not be a distraction to the firing squad. One man sprayed an invisible liquid on her back in the shape of a bullseye. Padme was told it would be visible to the clones in the firing squad due to their special lenses. After the men were finished, she was forced onto a prisoner transport speeder. Dozens of guards accompanied her They drove over to the prison yard where there were dozens of clone troopers waiting. Just outside the walls were thousands upon thousands of people, cheering and celebrating, unable to wait just another hour for her execution Separated from the masses of clones and onlookers, were four distinct looking troopers. Each carried a large assault weapon. Their helmets had distinct red and black markings. Padme hung her head as they entered the yard, flanked by a guard on either side. She was humiliated in her nudity, but knew she couldn't worry herself with that now. There were more pressing issues. Like her execution, for example. The guards stopped the speeder in front of two metal poles protruding from the ground. Each had a cable attached to the top with a metal ring on the end Padme was forced to her knees and her wrist shackled to either pole. The crowds continued to roar When a voice came over the speakers in the prison yard, the crowd silenced. ' ' "The execution of Padme Amidala is to be carried out in exactly fifteen minutes. Padme Amadala is sentenced to death for treason against the Republic and conspiring to overthrow the chancellor. Her execution will prove as an example of all who wish to betray our society and way of life." ' ' With that, the crowd erupted into applause and praise. That same energy soon turned on Padme. They yelled at her. Cursed her name. A single rowdy bystander even dared to call her no better than the Trade Federation bastards who invaded Naboo. Padme kneeled there between the two post, her head hung low. After 15 minutes, the man came back over the loudspeaker. ' ' "Attention! The execution of Padme Amidala is to be carried out immediately following this message. She will be terminated by a firing squad which will fire upon command." ' ' Padme began to sob. This was it. This was the end. In only a few minutes she would be a lifeless body. Another death sentence carried out. She knew in just a few minutes she would be dead. The voice continued. ' ' "Padme do you have a final statement?!" ' ' "No." She managed to mumble through the sobs. "You are clear to give the fire order when ready commander!" ' ' "Yes sir!" Shouted the captain of the firing squad. ' ' "Men! Load your weapons!" ' ' Simultaneously, Padme heard the clicks and dings of blaster rifles being loaded. "This is really happening." She thought to herself. "I am really being executed.” ' ' "Ready!" Cried the captain. ' ' "Aim!" ' ' "This is it. My final moments. My whole life just for this. To be deemed a traitor and shot." Padme mumbled through sobs. ' ' "Fire!" ' ' All of the troopers opened fire at once. The shots slammed into Padmes bare naked back throwing her forwards. She let out a violent scream of pain as the rounds pierced through her. After only a few seconds, she lurched forward and slumped over, her body still and hanging by the chains ' ' "Cease fire!" Cried the captain. ' ' Men walked up and seized Padme's dead body. The crowds let out an enormous applause. A doctor ran up to her. He quickly checked her pulse. Finding none, he leaned over and whispered to a man who then spoke into a com link. The crowd waited anxiously Finally the announcmentt came. Padme Amidala had been terminated.